


What You Break Is What You Get

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [22]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: This was never supposed to be her crown.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What You Break Is What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Any, any, everybody knows that the war is over/everybody knows that the good guys lost_

The crown will be placed on her head; it doesn’t matter that it isn’t hers, should never have been hers. They circle around her, her ghosts, weighing it down, pressing the metal heavy into her brow; Richard, and Richard, Edward, and Edward.

For Elizabeth, the war was lost long ago.


End file.
